The invention pertains to a machine for cutting, and harvesting of corn and similar crops having stalks.
There are already known a large number of constructions which perform a similar function. In general, these constructions are connected to a tractor to be pulled or pushed by the latter while the unit acts on the crops in the ground to harvest the crops. Such arrangements have also generally a mechanism which pulls in the stalks towards a stalk cutting device and thereafter transports the chopped-up stalks to a chaff blower arranged downstream from the stalk cutting mechanism. Such an arrangement of the prior art, generally includes a pair of transporting rollers arranged upstream from the blowing device for transporting the cut stalks of the crop thereto.
Such known machines of the prior art are generally relatively large and complex. Furthermore, these machines are very heavy and have, relative to the tractor, an auxiliary support structure, which supports a substantial lateral loading. Such constructions of the prior art therefore require lateral supports and/or heavy duty pulling tractors. The principal reason for such a large and complex construction resides in that the arrangement which pulls the stalks towards the cutting mechanism and thereafter transports the cut stalks to the chaff blower, must be of a very heavy construction. The aforedescribed mechanisms will hereafter be referred to as the pulling in and guiding arrangement for the crop. Frequently, it is not economically feasable or rewarding for the smaller farms to purchase such heavy and costly equipment. The heretofore known standard pulling in and guiding means generally comprise pairs of feed screws (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,134) or chains which extend bilaterally with respect to the mowing direction. Such arrangements are complex and require synchronous driving means. In view of the fact that the pulling in and guiding means of such known harvesting machines are very large, complex and heavy, these machine only are used to harvest large acreages of corn or similar stalk-like crops.
However, small farms increase constantly in number in many parts of the world in view of economic conditions. Such small farms require only small daily harvesting of crops for feeding cattle, for example, harvesting of corn which is freshly fed, without silage, daily to cattle. Such requirement is particularly frequent when the hay harvest is poor and when there is not sufficient daily fresh fodder available.